Stuck
by It's Tonnie
Summary: Bonnie gets into a fight with our favorite Original hybrid. Who is there to pick up the pieces? One Shot


**Disclamer**: I don't own anything TVD.

**One Shot**

* * *

**Stuck**

„When will you get it? I AM NOT HER!"

„No need to remind me, love. Thank you very much." He took another sip from his glass.

"Then why do you do or say things that suggest otherwise? Like buying me Peonies, although we both know that those were her favorite kind of flowers? Or taking me to the big fancy italian restaurant, where you proposed to her? Or-"

He threw the glass against the wall where it shattered into many pieces. When he faced her, he looked like as he wanted to rip her head off.

"I KNOW! I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T HER! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EVER LOVED!", he shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY I'LL LOVE ANYONE AS MUCH AS I LOVED HER! SO WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TRYNG?"

Bonnie felt like he just took her heart and threw it against to wall, next to his liquor glass. And there it lay. In a pool of bourbon, pain and regret.

Tears filled her eyes and she quickly went to the door.

"I'm _so _sorry for wasting your time, Niklaus.", she said. with an unsteady voice." I wish you nothing but the best for the rest of your eternal life. And Happy Anniversary." With these last words she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Bonnie didn't see where she was going, she just wanted to get away from the room in which the guy she loved, just ripped her heart out. On the day of their second anniversary. Tears were blinding her sight and she just hoped to get out of the big Mikaelson mansion without running into someone. Thanks to their super hearing everyone who lived in the house knew exactly what went down between her and Klaus. _Great. _Suddenly she ran into a hard chest. When Bonnie tried to step back, arms were pulling her into a close embrace. A scent of protection, calmness and caring was surrounding her. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

"You don't need to do this, you know. Caroline died 3 years ago, it was not your or his fault. He should be able to move on by now. But honestly, i don't think that he ever will. So it's on you to walk away, before his darkness pulls you down too. You can have a happy a life if you want to. _I _want you to have a happy life, Bonnie. Even if that means that you'll turn you back on Mystic Falls and everything that reminds you of it. Even if it means that I will never see you again. I just want you to be happy, Bonnie and would sacrifice everything to achieve this goal. Including the only good thing in my life, which is having you around." He kissed her forehead and Bonnie let out a sigh. He was right. She should leave. Leave all of this behind her and start a new life somewhere. Her mother managed to do it, so why shouldn't she be able to do so? The answer lay deep at the bottom in her heart.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. Right now they were full of hope and she hated herself for destroying it by what she'd say.

"Kol...you know I can not do that. If you'd asked me that 3 years ago, I would have happily said yes. But with Carolines death everything changed. She made me promise to look after him. The same way I made her promise to look after you, if anything had happened to me. Klaus was her husband and you are my best friend. You mean as much to me as he meant to her, just in a different way. You helped me through crisis after crisis, saved my life multiple times and were always there for me. If everything had played out differently...what might had happened...we will never know. Fact is that I planned to keep my promise and look after Klaus. But I didn't plan that he needed me that much. Or that I would end up needing him as much as he is needing me. And hell, I surely didn't plan on falling for him. So please Kol, I need you to understand that I can't walk away. I just can't." And with that she walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, English is not my first language so please forgive me for my grammar mistakes, I know it's all over the place, but I wrote it at 3 am and tried my best. This story is for all the Kennett-shippers out there and especially for writers like "The Dead Masquerade" who are posting terrific Kennett stories or one shots. Keep up the good work. **


End file.
